It Happens
by Superman8
Summary: After the big battle with Asura. Everything is goin great until the madness gets a hold of Crona and Soul and I, are chosen to go. But during the fight Soul gets stabbed trying to save me. Now he's in a coma and I don't know how long it's been, but what makes it worse is some guy comes and tells me that he's the only one that can save Soul. I make a deal with him. What will we do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but I just started this new fanfiction. Comment if you like... Or don't like. Bye! .

- Superman8

Chapter One

It all started with him. Ragnarock and his partner Crona. We were in the middle of a battle my partner, Soul, was shifting in between human mode and weapon mode. But somehow Crona managed to get in between Soul and I and she/he got him. He has been sick for weeks now I think. I don't even know anymore. Now if Soul doesn't live at least he died to what he told me so many years before for the first time " I am always prepared to die for my meister!" Has come true. I can still see him shifting into human mode to get in front of me. It was worse then when we were at the church fighting Crona the first time. A lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER ONE! BUT HERES CHAPTER TWO! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!.

-SUPERMAN8

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

Chapter Two

It's been months for all I know now. I don't even leave his bedside other then to go get some coffee or go to the bathroom. Everyone else has stopped trying to get me to go home. They even have stopped comeing by everyday. It's more like every other week now. How could they give up on him like this? Soul is very strong he can get through this. I now he can! Just as I am about to get up and get some more coffee I hear something mumble. It ta/kes me a few seconds to realize that it's Soul waking up! I lean over his head.

" Soul? Are you okay? Let me going get your nurse that is on duty right now. Okay? Will you be fine for a few minutes?"

" N..." Cough" OO" Cough cough," Ma.." Cough," kaaa!'' Cough," don't leave me please.."

" Soul I need to go get the nurse so that we can see how you are doing. Okay" I say has I put my hand on my hip," Maybe if you are doing good we can go home soon." I say trying to stay calm.

" Ma..KA.. Water.. Pl..ease..." He said. Maybe thats why he can't talk right. He needs water.

" Soul I need to go get a nurse so that she can get you some water." I turn to go, but I know that it's to good to be true. And I'm right he grabbed my hand," Soul if you want water you are going to need to let me go okay?''

" Behind you..." Soul muttered as he lost all the life that I saw just a few secconds ago. Should I turn around? Should I go get a nurse?


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER THREE! UMMM... HERE YOU GO!.

-SUPERMAN8

I SADLY DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.

Chapter Three

I need to go get a nurse. Maybe Soul is just going crazy. He does have black-blood in him after all.

"Goodbye Soul. See you in a few minutes," I say as I let go of his hand and turn around with my head held high. When I finally make a 180 degree turn I see a small white haired with orange tips, fair skinned person. At least I think it's a person. The thing is I can't see his eyes, but somehow I get the feeling that they are a bright blue. And he looks strangely familiar. Then I hear his voice.

" Why hello young child." Then it hit me in the face. This is the person that haunted my childhood. Back before I was paired up with Soul. And he looked so young. Almost like he hasn't aged for all the years that have passed.

" What do you want?" I ask. I need answers and he most likely has some.

" Is that any way to talk to me? No! But anyway I have come to tell you what is going on with the boy," I feel a huge amount of relief come off my shoulders," But like anything. It comes with a price. Go on. What will you give to have the boy back?"

" Ummm... Well... I don't know. I'd give just about anything. What do you want?" I ask with the same amount of confidence I had when I turned around.

" Well, Dear, I would take a lot of things, but if you want him back you need to come up with a price you can pay," He tells me with a hint of a smile coming onto his face. It's like he enjoys arguing with me. Interesting.

" Well, to put it nicely. What are you? If I know what you are I might be able to think of something faster," He just looks at me. Kinda like I grew an extra nose on my face," So tell me. Please!"

" Fine. I am known as Jonabcad, but you can call me Jon where I'm from and I'm from a universe called Erou meaning hero in the language of Romanian on Earth. Which if you want to know is where Crona and Ragnorack are from. That is as much as you are going to get with out paying."

" Omgosh. Umm... What do most people do?" I still have no idea what to pay him with.

" With their life," OMG. I love Soul dearly, but I don't think that I could give up my life for him. When I look up I see that he is smirking," I'm kidding. If you really want help I guess I can help my favorite little Mister. You want to know what I really want? A few people here on earth you can watch over the peopLe living here instead of me having to come back everyday to make sure nobody has gotten here and started raising trouble. Do you think you and the boy can do that?" He said looking me strait in the eye. I'm sure we can do it.

" Yes , but how many people?" If we are going to do this I want to know for sure how many of are friends I need to ask.

" Well you guys, at your age are going to need about 7 or more people. Do you think you can manage to get that many people?"

" Yes. Counting me and Soul we have 7 really close friends, But just out of curiosity what do we have to do to become part of your world. Are we going to be in a coma for months or even longer like Soul?" I ask. I already agreed to it, but hopefully there is another way to become part of his world.

" Just so you know the only reason the boy is in a coma is because Crona and Ragnarock stabbed him all we need to do is to get him and your friends to Erou. Can you do that?" He looks at me and this time I can see his eyes. I was right his eyes are a bright blue and I can see a glimpse of hope in his eyes," We need to get there fast otherwise the boy might not make it."

" Okay I just need to go call them. It won't take them very long to get here maybe 10 minutes is that okay?" I ask I need Soul to live," And by the way his name is Soul not "the boy". Okay can you at least call him Soul. For me anyways?"

" Fine. And yes we have 10-20 minutes before we have to leave. Just get them to hurry."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

" Hey Tusbaki.. Yeah guess what... Soul woke up... Yeah come down right away.. And can you tell BlackStar*, Kid, Liz, and Patty to come to? Thanks.. Can you guys be here in less then 10 minutes? Okay thanks again and hurry!" I tell them. As I walk back over to Jon and Soul I say," Yeah Tsu said that they could be here in 5 minutes probably. Then on the way over there I can tell them whats going on. By the way how long is it going to take to get there. Do we fly or teleport or what."

" Well with this many people I am going to teleport us all there and it won't take very long only like 5 minutes or so. Is there anything else you want to know why we are wanting for the others?" He asks," Like whats going to happen when we get there? Or why you guys? Anything along that range of questions," He tells me.

" Yeah those are good questions. What is going to happen? What are we going to become? And why us?"

" Well lets just say that long ago a very powerful queen saw the future and in that she saw a little blond girl and an albino boy taking out the most powerful villains in are world. Any guess who those kids were? Right you and " Soul". So one of those powerful villains sent out her own son, Crona and his partner Ragnarock, to kill you guys so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. And you guys are going to become people with certain special abilities. Or as your people call them "Superheros". Ohh look are those your friends?" He tells me pointing at the opening door.

" Yeah, Hey guys. Sorry he just passed out again, but see this guy over here he's going to take us somewhere else that can get him to wake up today or so! Can you guys come and oh he is paying for all knew clothes and food and stuff too," I tell them. Just imagine the strangest looks and put them on their faces and that's most likely what they looked like," Come on guys I'll tell you the details on the way there. Okay?"

" OKAY, MAKA, ONLY BECAUSE IT'S FOR SOUL!" BlackStar* yells.

"Shhhh, BlackStar*, we are in a hospital not at home you can't just yell. We have talked about this a thousand times," Tusbaki scolds him.

" Fine Tsu, but only because you asked. Lets just go. Okay?" Finally for once I agree with BlackStar*. And also for once he listened.

" Yup," I say and turn to Jon," What do you want us to do?"

" Well everyone needs to be touching me. Like my arm or shoulder or something," He says looking at Patty with a blush coming onto his face," Okay lets hurry we don't have much time left," Everyone touches his shoulder or one of his arms and he picks up Soul. I can just imagine Soul saying 'But this isn't cool' and I can't manage not to giggle, and everyone just looks at me like I'm crazy. So I just shrug my shoulders. And I hear," Close your eyes!" And I see this bright white light just before I close my eyes.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the **** just happened," Liz screamed. And I mean screamed. Like right in my ear," Don't just stand there Maka I know you know whats going on. Know come on and shared it with the rest of us," I really didn't like the look on her face.

" Well, you know the kid Crona and Ragnarock well they come from this universe called Erou which I think means hero. But when Soul got stabbed he got an infection from that universe and the only way to get Soul is to go to Erou, but there is a price that I had to pay. So I chose that we, all of us would join their country and protect Earth from the evil villains that live up there and are always trying to get down here. So what do you say?"

" Well since you already promised I guess we can help you," Tsubaki told everyone. I can always count on her. And better yet everyone agrees with her," So what are going to have to do when we get there?"

" Well I'm Jonabcad, but you can call me Jon, and just so everyone knows and we are already there. But to get your powers we are going to have to train you first. Then we are going to inject you with some medicane that will activate the powers hidden deeply inside you," He tells us," Some of you will get ultra rare powers and some of you will get normal powers."

" I KNOW THAT I, THE STAR THAT PASSED A GOD, WILL GET AN ULTRA RARE POWER!" BlackStar* yelled. Or better yet screamed.

" Jeez. BlackStar* for one that was a few years ago. And you really didn't surpass me," Death The Kid tells him.

" YOU COMPLETELY FREAKED OUT AND ALMOST DIED YOURSELF! I DID SURPASS YOU!

" You little piece of unsymmetrical garbage!" Kid yells.

" Garbage? You call the man who surpassed you garbage? How dare you do that!" BlackStar* yells.

" MAKA CHOP! " Everyone stopped and looked at me wide eyed," Everyone just stop fighting so that we can start this. I don't want Soul to die. And the only way to do that is to become one of these hero's okay? Lets just get through this for Soul," I tell them while looking each of them straight in the eye.

" Yes, lets do this for Soul!" Patty yells.

" Patty you shouldn't yell either," Kid tells her," Lets be quite you don't know what kind of creatures live in this universe. Okay?"

" YES, THAT'S A GOOD IDEA KID!" BlackStar* yells," LETS ALL BE QUITE SO THAT NOTHING CAN FIND US!" It's no use if one of them starts yelling the other does the same," BUT IT'S GOING TO BE HARD. TRYING TO HIDE SUCH A BIG STAR LIKE ME. RIGHT TSUBAKI?"

" Yeah BlackStar* it would be so hard to hide you!" Kid yells," And I'm just saying it for Soul. We all know that's what he would have said."

" Guys stop," Their bickering doesn't stop," MAKA CHOP!"

" Maka stop chopping everyone we are all listening to you!"

" Everyone we only have a few minutes now because of your bickering and if we don't get there in time Souls history," Jon tells them," Lets go. And stay right behind me and nothing will happen to you," he tells everyone smirking while turning and walking away swiftly. The path we take has a lot of twists and turns. I have no idea how any of us are going to get around this place," Okay you guys are going to have to wait out here. This may take awhile," And with that he turns around and leaves.

" Come on, lets go sit down," I tell everybody. As I turn around I notice that there are no chairs so I turn back around and sit against the wall staring at the door that Jon just took Soul through. I turned when someone sat down next to me. It was Tsubaki.

" Hello, Maka, it's okay. Jon said we made it in time. Souls going to be okay," She told me looking me straight in the eye," Jon has him. So he's going to be okay."

" THAT'S RIGHT, MAKA! I WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO TELL YOU IF JON WAS A BAD PERSON! BEING THE MAN TO SURPASS GOD!" BlackStar* yelled.

" You didn't surpass me! kid yelled back," You just cut my hair!"

" Maka CHOP!" I yelled," Seriously guys we are in a hospital you can't just go around yelling."

" Jeez, Maka," BlackStar* says. Then in a voice that sounded nothing like me said," 'You guys can't go around screaming, but yet I, Maka Albarn can can go around yelling and hitting people in the head with a book that magically comes into my head whenever I'm mad'."

" BlackStar*," Tsubaki warns," Maka is in a lot of grief right now. And with Soul in that room right now, we having no idea whats going on I don't blame her for getting mad easier then normal!" Tsubaki scolds when he looks at her like he didn't care. Then looking at me," It's okay, Maka. How 'bout you lay down 'til Jon comes back out with Soul. Okay?"

" Yeah, sure. I'm really tired actually," I said while yawning.

" Just go to sleep we'll wake... I mean I'll wake you when Soul wakes up," She tells me as I lay my head on her shoulder and I fall asleep as the 2 boys bicker back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHY HELLO MY GREAT FAN GIRLS AND FAN BOYS! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING? WELL I GOT DONE WITH CHAPTER FIVE! HERE IT IS! PLEASE REVIEW! .**

**-SUPERMAN8**

Chapter Five

When I wake up I still hear the guys fighting, but this time Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki is fighting with them. So I stay still and listen.

" Maka I'm so worried about her, She's not herself," Tsubaki tells everyone.

" YEAHH.." BlackStar* starts to yell, but something happens," Ouch. Anyways she still chops me, but she's not her bossy self," He says like he knows it.

" Yeah she's also not as brave and confident as usual," Liz adds in," maybe that Crona kid got her to just not enough that she went into a coma like Soul."

" Yeah that might have happened I guess, but she never told anybody that she got her," Tsubaki answers," What do you think Kid?"

" Well I geuss it's possible. But what if it's not symentracle? Then perfect Maka would be ruined!" Kid cryed out. And it was so hard not to laugh," Perfect Maka, poor perfect Maka!"

" KID! GET YOURSELF TOGEATHER!" Everyone yells. This time I couldn't hold in my laugh and I have a feeling that everyone is staring.

" Maka, sweety, are you awake?" What should I do? If I say yes everyone will question me. So I don't move," Okay she's not awake. I think that we should ask her if he hit her, but if he didn't do you think after the fight with Asura she got some black blood in her?"

" OMGosh Tsubaki. I don't even want to think about that. Maka, how could she out of all people get black blood in her? How? She was and is the most careful person in this group," Kid answered back. And he did have a point.

" Look, Maka opened her eyes!" Patty yelled while giggling and pointing her finger at me," Maka Wake up!" Giggles.

" H-Hi. Guys. Can I have some water? Please," I ask. How am I going to get out of this? I'm going to have to tell the truth and tell them that I was listening for most of the time.

" Here you go, Maka, drink up!" Tsubaki answered trying to sound calm.

" WELL MAKA I DON'T REALLT WANT TO ASK YOUTHIS, BUT WERE YOU HIT OR STABBED BY THAT 'CRONA' KID? IS THAT WHY YOU ARE GOING CRAZY OR SOMETHING? 'CAUSE IF IT'S NOT THAT THEN IT HAS TO BE THAT YOU'VE GOT SOME OF THAT BLACK BLOOD STUFF IN YOU," BlackStar* yelled. Man he got right to the point.

" Ummm. Well I don't really remember. All I remember is that Soul got stabbed and.." The door opened the story forgotten.

" Maka, Soul wants to see you," I got up and saw that everyone else did to," I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Soul only wants to see Maka."

" Thats okay Jon. It's not your fault. Maka is hos Meister after all," Tsubaki says while smiling genetaly, " Just call us in when he wants to see everyone else." Everyone else sits back down on the floor.

" Thanks guys see you soon," I turned and paracticly ran into Soul's room," Soul!"

" Maka!" He tried to stand up, but his legs failed him. And I made it there just in time to catch him. We both fell to the floor hugging each other," I know this isn't cool, but I missed you so much!"

" I missed you to, Soul! So much. It seemed that when you left so did I," I sobbed.

" Maka, don't cry it's not cool," He tells me teasingly scolding me," Please don't cry!"

" Okay, I'll stop. Can you guess where we are?" I ask trying to smile.

" Maka. What did you do this time? Why is it that we always get into trouble. Nobody else?"

" Well if it makes you feel any better I dragged everybody else into this this time. And we are in Erou. A world that means Hero. And this is the only place that could amke you healthy again so I decided that we would come here and get some superpowers and we would save Earth from some super villains," I told him smiling.

" Really Maka. Thats what you dragged us into this time, but not only us this time but everybody this time!" He scolds me, but not playfuly this time.

" It's not like I traded my life. Which is what I could've done, you idiot, would you have wanted me to do that?" I yelled back. How could he be mad at me I saved his life.

" Just face it Maka you're stubborn and reckless, and if would have paid attention to all the books you read they would point out 'never go home with a stranger'. Not to mention that you have fat ankles," When he said that last part he grabbed my ankle," See? Lets just face it you're stubborn and you wern't going to let me die. You weren't ready."

" I know and my ankles aren't that fat, you idiot!" I yell and smake at him," To bad I can't take your soul," I say as I smile at him while looking up through my eyelashes at him.

" You wouldn't want to, Tiny Tits." Soul said smiling and trying to stand up.

" Here I'll help you," I said standing up and pulling on his arm," OMG you are so heavy in human form. Did you know that?"

" No I didn't know that Maka," He says as he helps pull himself up while shaking his head. Right I get him in his bed I hear the door open then.

" Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily. merrily, life is but a dream," Patty sings.

" Everyone we are not in symentrcal order!" Kid whines," We are all garbage. Asymentrcal garbage!"

" Kid we aren't garbage. If we were grabage we would stink, and I don't think we stink," Patty says smelling her pit," So lets just keep going!" Patty says after deciding she didn't stink."

" Hey, Patty, thats totally not cool," Soul says smiling.

" Oh, Soul. Hi!" Patty says waving her arms in every direction," How ya doing?"

" Pretty good now, Hows everyone else doing?"

" HAHAHA, SOUL, HOW AM I DOING? YOUR ASKING THE MAN THAT HAS SURPASSED A GOD? AND A STAR AT THAT? I AM DOING AWESOME!" BlackStar* yells.

" Okay, BlackStar* thats the last time you will yell in a hospital," Tsubaki says while punching him in the head. At the same time Maka says," Maka CHOP!" Hitting him in the forehead.

" OUCH! WHY DID YOU.."

" Maka CHOP!" Maka yells," We have told you so many times not to yell in a hospital, and you do everytime. Can't you just learn how to stop?"

" WHAT A GREAT STAR STOP YELLING OKAY HOW 'BOUT I SCREAM?"

" How about you just shut up BlackStar*?" Liz butts in," You know Tsu and Maka have told you to stop countless times just today."

" Guys, this isn't cool. Lets just stop fighting. I've been out who knows how long and you guys can't even stop fighting to even talk to me," Souls scolds everyone," And wheres that one guy who brought me here. Jona.."

" Jonabcab, or Jon. And I don't know can someone go find him?"

" Sure. Liz. Patty. Lets go and in sementracal order this time if you can," Kid says.

" Sure boss!" Patty exclaims.

" So she can yell and I can't?" BlackStar* says looking at me and Tsu.

" BlackStar* just drop it. And we all know that Patty is a Child inside and out," Soul tells him.

" Knock knock!" Patty yells a few minutes later," We brought Jon!"

" Thanks Patty. Can you guys leave me, Maka, and Jon alone. Please?"

" Yeah sure Soul, See ya later."

" Hey I need to ask Jon something," BlackStar* says," When can I go home I either need to go get Angela or go back home and stay with her."

" Well who is this Angela?" Jon answers smirking. Probealy thinking that it's his girlfriend or somthing.

" Angela is my daughter," He tells him with a straight face," She needs me. She has so many people coming after her right now."

" Why didn't you bring her with you to the hospital then?" Why is he questioning him? Nobady questions BlackStar* escpally about Angela.

" I thought that we where only going to be there for a few minutes so I took her to the people next door. I DIDN'T THINK THAT WE WERE LEAVING THAT WORLD."

" Okay how long do think that will take?"

" I DON'T KNOW I JUST NEED TO GO GET HER AND SOME OF HER STUFF!" He is making BlackStar* mad, and it's not good. I have learned the hard way, you may end up getting punched," HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN HERE ANYWAYS?"

" About a week or so. Not that long, but in your world we've been here months maybe. days go by so slow here compared to your little world."

" I HAVE LEFT ANGELA FOR MONTHS MAYBE. OH GOD SHE'S GONNA KICK ME IN THE BALLS. I HATE IT WHEN SHE DOES. SHE GETS A LOT OF POWER IN HER LEG FOR SUCH A LITTLE GIRL," BlackStar* says cringing just at the thought," WELL WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE. WE NEED TO GET GOING," He grabs Jon's shoulder and they leave


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG POSTING THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING! AND POST SOME REVIEWS IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT ME TO ADD! I'LL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BY WEDNESDAY! .**

**- SUPERMAN8**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Chapter Six

Jon's point of view

On Earth

" Angela, where are you? ANGELA, ANGELA!" BlackStar* yells running through his and Tsubaki's house," ANGELA! I'VE COME TO GET YOU I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING!" He ran to his 'next door people' and knocked rapidly on the door. A few seconds later the most adorable little girl opened the door," OMGOSH, ANGELA, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING YOUR NAME? I WAS SO WORRIED."

" Hey Mister, why did you leave me for so long?" Such an cute little voice to go with it I'm going to die of her cuteness.

" I'm so sorry Angle, I've missed you so much, but this guy behind me took me somewhere else and I made him bring me come back to get you," BlackStar* says bending down so that eye could look this little girl of his in the eye," So how 'bout that you want to come to a different world with me? It's will be fun."

" Okay, Mister, lets go," She grabs his hand and starts walking towards me.

" Hi, Sweetie, how are you..." Ouch! She kicked me in the balls. I didn't see that coming, BlackStar* said that she could kick. Man was he right," What was that for!"

" You took him away from me. And I was sad. Someone could have taken me," She said looking down at her feet.

" Angela, how did you know about that?" BlackStar* says while looking at her, and when she doesn't answer he grabs her shoulders and says," Who told you that?"

" Umm. She told me not to tell you," She answers quietly.

" Angela I need to know. Please tell me. Please?"

" Fine, Miss. Annabeth told me. Please don't let her yell at me again, Mister!" She said with her eyes pleading him.

" Hey, Angela how 'bout you stay here with Jon and let I'm tell you about the new world we are going to. Okay? I'll be right back," He told her. And he was holding in a lot of anger when talking to Angela. He was also as stiff as if he had a metal pole strapped to his back.

" Hey sweetie, do you want to know about the universe we are going to?"

" Sure!" And this time I see the leg coming up, but I don't dodge in time.

" OUCH! WHY DO YOU KEEP KICKING ME!" I yell. Then in the house I hear.

" WHY DID YOU TELL HER! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU THOUGHT THAT SHE SHOULD KNOW! THAT'S MY CHOICE! NOT YOURS! NO THAT THIS IS OVER ANGELA ISN'T COMING OVER ANYMORE! WE ARE MOVING!" BlackStar* storms out of the house, Grabs Angela and puts her on his shoulders, and last puts one of his hands on my shoulder," Lets go."

" Okay," I say then we are back in Erou.

" Wow! Where are we?" Angela asks. Eyes wide with curiosity," Are we in the other world?"

" Yeah do you like it Angela?" BlackStar* asks looking like it's the best that I've ever seen him. He might even have a slight smile on his face.

" Yeah It's pretty! Look at the pink trees!" She says. I if I didn't know any better I would think that she is as innocent as she looks.

" Well, Sweetie I think that we are going to move here is that okay with you?" He asks look hopeful for what I think is that she will say yes.

" Yess! Please can we? And can we buy a castle? I really want a castle," Angela says jumping up and down on her tip toes," Can we daddy? oppss..."

" Did you just call me daddy?" BlackStar* asks very slowly. Is he happy. Should I grab the child and run so that he doesn't hurt her?," Yes, Honey I'll try to buy us a castle," How 'bout we go find Soul, Maka, Tsu, Kid, Liz, and Patty!"

" Yeah!" And she grabs BlackStar*'s hand and starts running we fallow at a very fast pace.

" Do you want to talk to me. Because I will listen," I tell him taking a sideways glance to see his reaction. I meet his eyes.

" Well it's just that Angela wouldn't call me Daddy before. I first thought that she was scared of me. But no matter what I did she wouldn't call me anything, but miester," he says then he picks up Angela and runs. When I look up I see that we are already in the building that Soul is staying. I telaport into his room and tell him that I have some work to do and leave before BlackStar* comes in.

BlackStar*'s point of view

" Tsubaki!I need to talk to you Tsubaki!" I say as I run into Soul's room, but instead of stopping right away I skid right into the bed," Can you guys watch Angela for me. I really need to talk to Tsubaki alone!"

" Sure thing, BlackStar*," Liz says taking Angela from me, but instead of letting go Angela holds on for her life.

" DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY DADDY!" She yells while everyone else gasps.

-" Did she.."-

-" BlackStar* what happened?" Maka and Tsubaki ask at the same time.

" I don't know I went and got her and," I sit down on the edge of the bed," She said that she was happy that I was back and so that all of the bad people couldn't get her. Which I never told her about by the way. And it turns out that Miss. Annabeth told her so I go in and yell at her come out come here. Then I ask her if she wanted to move here and she said yes and asked if we could get a castle Daddy. Uses the word Daddy not mister," I tell them. I now understand why Spirit gets so happy when Maka talks to him. I think that I felt the same way when Angela called me daddy. It's just an insanely good feeling.

" Don't tell me your going to turn out to be like Papa and freak out every time she calls you Daddy now," Maka says with raised eyebrows.

" WHY WOULD I A STAR FREAK OUT? I AM THE GUY WHO SURPASSED A GOD! WHY WOULD I FREAK OUT OVER A LITTLE GIRL CALLING ME DADDY!" I yell. I won't freak out. She just has gotten used to me that's why. I am her guardian. Or her father I guess. But I don't know... " OUCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SOUL!?"

" BlackStar* are you going to be okay? You are acting a little different. Just sitting there not yelling at Kid or me," He says. Then Angela crawls over the bed to sit on my lap," See you even smile when you look at her. Not saying that's a bad thing it's just that you never really liked.d.d OUCH! Why did you punch me!?"

" One thing can't I just think without someone worrying about me and two I love Angela. She is so sweet. And I get to have her as my daughter," I tell him as I look him in the eye," Hi, Sweetie. Hows ya doing?"

" I'm doing fine. When are we going to go get our castle?" She answered looking up at me.

" How 'bout as soon as Soul gets out of the hospital. We need his help to make sure that the castle is cool enough. Right Soul?"

" Oh yeah. Angie we need that castle of yours to be cool. And who's better at being cool then me?" He said holding his arms out as if to say question me if you dare.

" Soul just shut up..."

Maka point of view

" BUT I AM THE GUY WHO SURPASSED A GOD!" BlackStar* cuts in.

" YOU, BLACKSTAR* DIDN'T SURPASS ME! YOU ONLY GAVE ME A HAIR CUT!" Kid yells back. I look at Tsu, Liz, and Patty, but I see the answer just in their eyes.

" MAKA CHOP!" I yell, then look all of them in the eye and say," We need to be quiet and just get this superpower stuff finished. By the way where is Jon?"

" Well he said he had some work to do and that he would be back soon," Soul answers while rubbing his head where I hit him. I smile. That's what he gets from yelling.

" Thanks I'll go ask one of the nurses here if they can call him. See you all soon," I say as I turn and walk away, but when I open the door he is standing on the other side," Oh hello, Jon! You surprised me," I yelled while my hand flew to my chest over my heart.

" Yeah, hello guys. You needed to talk to me?" he says looking at all of us.

" Yeah," Kid shoots back," When can we get these so called powers so that we can go home. This place isn't even symmetrical. I have to fix that," He mumbles on going to the other side of the room to start fixing everything.

" Well once Soul's better we can go to physical training then mental after all that's done we will inject you with the venom and it might take a few days to kick in," He tells us then continues on," After you start getting your powers you will have to train mentally and physically again, finally after all that's done you guys will get to go home and save your world."

" AND HOW LONG DOES THAT TAKE?" BlackStar* asks. A lot louder then needed, but still I think that question was on everyone's mind.

" And why can't we just skip the physical training? We train everyday, because we fight the Kisins and stuff on are world everyday. We are already trained a lot more then most people are age or yours," Liz whines.

" You already train Liz? All you do is transform into a gun or a death cannon. You don't have to fight like they do," Soul says pointing at Kid, BlackStar*, and me," They have to carry us and run or chase the Kisin."

" I have to run sometimes. Do you know how scary those clown things where at the abandon city," Liz shivers," I still have nightmares and the worst part was that Kid stuck me in one of their mouths," Shudders.

" But we defeated them didn't we Liz?" Kid looks at her questioningly while organizing his counter," Either we did that or we died failed to bring back the key to Brew then the whole world would be trying to survive the attacks from Asura the Kisin."

" Anyways! We will need to go talk to the council about that. But Soul I was told that you are good to go so I am now going to show you guys to your rooms okay?"

" Yup lets get out of here," Soul said stretching with his arms over his head, cracking his knuckles, and bending backwards almost like trying to pop his back," Maka come on," He told me grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the door. Ouch bright sunlight. I'm squinting and I can kinda tell that everyone else is to. I guess that we were inside that building to long.

" Hey Jon!" I yell while running trying to catch up to him and was also in the process of dragging Soul behind me," How long were we in that hospital building place?"

" About a month in our time," He must of saw my face, because he added," But in your time I think is a week. See we are closer to the sun so we time travels faster here."

" Oh. Okay," I said. Jon most likely thinks that I'm stupid now. As we near a huge building Jon says.

" Okay guys this is where you will be staying during your training. Okay?" We all nod are heads yes," Guys you will be sharing room 12 and the Liz and Patty will be sharing room 13 then Maka and Tsubaki you guys will be sharing room 14. Okay?"

" Yep!" I say and grab Soul and Tsubaki's hands and run off towards the building.


End file.
